The Elements
by warriorhalfblood
Summary: The Element. Said to have disappeared long ago. What happenes when she returns?  5 clans who have powers? Yes. Very much like Avatar the Last Airbender. R
1. Chapter 1

The Elements By: Warriorhalfblood

Chapter 1

Being a Breeze clan cat.

"Hello kits. I suppose you want to hear a story. What's that Owlkit? You want to hear about how the clans begun? Oh well, that happened thousands of years ago. Yet, we still hold peace. Very well. I will tell you the story of the clans.

_First off, there are 5 clans. They are, Lightning Clan, protectors of the skies, holders of lightning and storms. If you ever see a very bad thunderstorm, you can bet it's got something to do with Lightning Clan._

_There is also Dark Clan. They are the guardians of the darkness. Why do you think most cats are afraid of the dark? They also are the keepers of the dead. Their connection with Sky Clan is the clearest. They can also summon the dead. Say, a loved one._

_Breeze Clan. Yes, yes that is the clan you are in right now Tanglekit. We are the protectors of wind. We can control the wind. We are also very swift, but sadly, we cannot fly. But say your battling, just summon wind to blow your enemies away._

_Water Clan. The warriors of water. Many call them fish, for they can breathe underwater. They can also summon water. Ever heard of a tsunami? You can bet Water Clan cats have something to do with that._

_Dawn Clan, the gentle, but threatening. These cats are, um, "eco friendly". The grass is on there side I should say. Have you ever seen protectors come back to camp wounded with poison? Dawn Clan cats can summon poisonous vines, and many other plants, or trees._

_And last, our ancestors, Sky Clan. Have you ever seen a cat shaped as a cloud? Or how bright the stars shine in the sky? Those are them, watching over us. Some say that the sun and the moon are Sky Clan's leader, Starfire. Yes, Owlkit, Starfire does exist, but soon, her time will be up, and she will have to move on to a place Sky Clan doesn't even know of._

_What's that? You think that once you're in Sky Clan, you're home free? Sadly, no. Very old Sky Clan cats dissolve, and move onto a life that you live in for all eternity. _

_Ok, ok, I'll tell the story now, Tanglekit! _

_A fierce battle raged. Young Stripefur, was bleeding terribly, and his friend was no better. "Don't worry, it's almost over!" Stripefur had whispered to his unconscious friend. "Whatcha doin scaredy- cats!" A Water Clan cat sneered. Now remember kits, the clans in this age did not yet know of their powers they held within._

_Stripefur looked helplessly at the Water Clan warrior. He didn't know what do to. Then (the story says what he feels) he felt a tug in his gut. His green eyes turned yellow. _

_And, a lightning was summoned on a clear, blue-sky day. The lightning struck the cat. A few seconds later, he lay dead. "Riverheart!" an ear-splitting yowl came. Stripefur, shocked at what he had done, fled, and was never seen again._

_Little did he know, he brought the clans peace. How did he bring the clans peace you say Tanglekit? Well, no one knows for sure. After the battle, the clans never fought again._

_Maybe training? Trying to find their inner power for all these years? The battle was thousands of years ago. No one knows when the peace is going to break. _

_A couple of protectors came back today, going on about the tension between The Water Clan and Dark Clan cat._

_Now, go to sleep little ones. And remember, eat those herbs so the Dark Clan cats can't haunt your dreams. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up already!" Blazekit heard a growl. She had dreamed about the story her mother used to tell her, and her brother Owlkit, and her sister Tanglekit. _But they're gone._ A voice inside her said.

_They're all gone. __**Shut up.**_ I managed to say to the voice. "WAKE UP!" her guardian, Leafwind hissed. _I love you too. _I thought. Those of you who don't know me, I'm Blazekit.

My Mom, my brother, my sister, and my dad all died. I forget how. I was just 2 moons old at the time, and yet I could remember my mom's stories. Many cats had told me a savage had gotten them.

Or they would say a dog with rabies got `em. I don't care what happened. Leafwind kicked me. "Stupid kit…why did Graywhisker have to pick me to be the guardian of this scrap of garbage?" Leafwind muttered.

Words swelled in my throat. I felt as if I couldn't swallow my own saliva. I breathed deeply. "But, you won't have to look after me anymore after today, right?" Leafwind stared at me. "You're finally awake." That's all she had to say?

"I can't wait for this day to be over!" she announced. "I can finally get back to my own life!" I sniffed angrily, and stomped out of the nursery. All the cats stared at me.

Oh ya, forgot to mention, I have no friends. After my family died, they all thought I was a freak. I stared back at all of them indignantly. "What are you looking at?"

I heard an apprentice snicker something to someone. I growled, about everything. I bet Sky Clan has something against me or something. "Ah, Blazekit!" Thundersky, my clan leader called from his high rock.

"Not without my family." I murmured. "Yes, I'm ready Thundersky!" I called. He smiled, and his eyes twinkled. Thundersky cleared his throat.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath this high rock!" The clan grumbled, and pawed their way under the rock. I saw a dark gray tabby staring at me, no emotion on his face.

"I think Blazekit should be an apprentice!" Thundersky announced. "I think we should kick her out!" a voice came. "Yea, that badger had specifically been after her parents! What if it's after her now, if could put the whole clan at risk!" another voice came.

I felt the cold blue eyes of the dark gray tabby still on me. Thundersky looked puzzled. He was staring at a golden tom. Thundersky nodded, and bounded down from the rock.

"Senior warriors meeting!" Thundersky howled. The senior warriors padded after Thundersky, while the rest of the cats went back to their dens. I still felt the cold blue gaze on my back.

I was about to turn around at talk my mind at this guy, but I got hit in the head really hard, and everything went black.

**How's that? A little mysterious? I'll give u guys a little spoiler. Blazekit loses her memory, and wakes up somewhere different…. That's all. Review if you want me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. Unable to remember anything that ever happened to me. I couldn't even remember how old I was. I stared at the sky. (I was lying on my back) I saw a cloud in the shape of a cat.

"Sky Clan." I murmured. _WAIT. Who is Sky Clan, and how did I know that?_ I saw a silver tom staring at me. "What should we do?" a brown tabby asked. "What we always do when an intruder comes." The silver tom grumbled.

"Drown `em?" the brown tabby guessed. "Yes." I breathed heavily, awaiting to be pushed into the water, to my death. "Wait." A tortoiseshell called. "Too late Sweetwillow, no saving this one."

"But!" she protested. "SHUT UP." The tom hissed, and pushed me into the river. As I rolled down the bank, the world seemed to go into slow-mo. I felt the water hit me with a splash, awaking me from the slow-motion world.

I sank into the water, cold, and afraid. My body sank to the bottom. I closed my eyes, as if I knew there was no hope left. But I was wrong. A blue-fish-cat swam up to me.

I gasped, which surprisingly, I could do in water. (Picture the fish cat as Vaporean from Pokemon just without the hind legs) "Your destiny does not lead to Water Clan. What are you doing here child?"

You would think her voice would be blurry, but it was crystal clear. "I don't know." I answered. The fish-cat had a troubled look in her eyes. "Ah, I see. You're the one who lost their memory?"

"I guess so." I replied. "Wait, why can I breathe and talk underwater?" I asked. The fish-cat shrugged. "My blessing. By the way, my name is Waya." (WAY-a)

"But, you do not belong here. You belong in Dawn Clan. Here, I'll give you back some of your memory so you can remember the clans." Instantly, I remembered all 6 clans.

"Now go." With that, Waya hit me with her tail, sending me flying into the air, onto Dawn Clan territory. I hit the ground as light as a feather. "Thank-you Waya." I murmured my thanks.

I got to my paws, and treaded the way that felt right-north-into the thick woods. The scent of Dawn Clan became strong. "INTRUDER!" a cat yowled. I instantly felt vines that sprang from the earth grip my paws.

"What are you doing here?" A Black tom questioned. "Waya sent me here." I muttered. "_Waya?_" the cats all mewed, confused. "She means Starfire. The stupid Water Clan cats refer to Starfire as Waya."

"Who is Starfire?" I asked. Shocked faces filled the woods. "My Friend, Starfire is the leader of Sky Clan, the mother of us all." The nice she-cat mewed softly.

The she-cat flicked her tail, disbanding all the cats surrounding me. "My name is Birdsong, Medicine Cat of Dawn Clan." Birdsong meowed proudly. "and who are you?" she finished.

"I don't know who I am." Birdsong gasped. "No… she can't be. Is she the…. I must talk with Sandsky immediately." Birdsong murmured. The cats started cornering me. Birdsong flicked her tail. "Leave her alone, can't you see she's just a kit? She's no threat."

I saw Birdsong's gray tabby tail disappear into a large hole in the ground. A sand colored tom stepped out. _That must me Sandsky. _I guessed. Sandsky's sharp green eyes burned my pelt.

He bounded over to me. "Welcome to Dawn Clan. Do you have a name?" "Nope."

"You don't?"

"I already said no!"

"OK then. You will stay with queens, and.." he studied my dark reddish brown coat. "Your name will be Redkit." He decided. "Everyone, welcome Redkit!"

I stared into the gloom of night. It was dark, very dark. My foster mother had been nice to me, and she treated me like any other kit. "Redkit?" I heard my foster mother's worried voice.

"I'm OK Mom." I called. I heard my mother sigh. "Why won't you ever sit still?" I didn't now why I never sat still. I always felt this burning need to use up all my energy.

"Can I go for a walk?" I asked. "Don't wander too far dear." My mother replied. I bounded out of the Nursery, towards the end of the camp. _No, don't wander out! You'll get your mother worried!_ But I ignored that thought, and left the camp.

I strolled towards the Dark Clan border. Many cats had told me to stay away from this border. _Wimps_ I thought. "Hello." I turned to see handsome dark brown tabby with black stripes and amber eyes staring at me.

He looked about the same age as me. Maybe older. "My name is Brownkit!" he announced. "Yeah, yeah, good for you." And I turned and headed back. "Wait!" he cried. "What!" I hissed. "Wanna play?" he motioned for me playfully.

"No."

"But why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Jeez you're annoying!"

"It's my specialty."

And I bounded off to my camp.

**How was that? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wait, please wait!" Brownkit the Annoying (My new nickname for him) begged. "I want someone to play with! All the other kits ignore me!" "Gee, I wonder why." I grumbled.

"Pa-lease!" Brownkit the Annoying cried. I sighed. "If I play with you, will you leave me alone?" I growled. Brownkit the Annoying nodded happily. I turned around, and sat in front of him.

"Wow me." I ordered. He nodded. Then, I saw him close his eyes up tightly. His body went stiff. He opened his eyes, which were now red. I heard him screech painfully.

The ground in front of me opened up. Lava swirling under it. "I never knew Darkclan cats could control fire." I breathed. But Brownkit the Annoying wasn't done.

A whole un-dead army of cats rose. All of their fur matted, all of them groaning like zombies. They hissed at me. Some bared their teeth, as they prepared to attack me. Brownkit (I stopped calling him Brownkit the Annoying, because he wowed me) looked satisfied.

"Wait! No! Don't attack her! Bad zombie cats! Bad!" Brownkit ordered. They all looked at eachother. A golden tabby tom padded forward. "If you say so, master."

"Thank you Thunderstrike." Brownkit replied. Brownkit breathed heavily, making the earth open again, swallowing the zombie cats, and the lava.

"Who's Thunderstrike?" I asked shakily. Brownkit looked at me. No emotion shown on his face, as if I wasn't looking at him at all. "He was the first guardian to die in Darkclan."

I gulped. _I would never want to be a Darkclan cat! Summoning the dead…freaky for me. _ "How's summoning the dead useful?" I asked, full of confidence. He stared at me.

"It's useful because, say, Darkclan is in a battle, and we're losing. We can summon the dead for back up. And no one can defeat the un-dead. Everyone know's that!"

"Well, I didn't." I growled. Brownkit shrugged. "You Dawnclan cats will never understand the true power Darkclan holds. _Shut up. You're pushing it kid. _"You Dawnclan cats think you're so great! You wouldn't be so great battling against the true power of Darkclan, in fact, you would be begging for mercy!"

"THAT'S IT!" I snarled. I clawed his ears angrily. "Ow!" he screeched. "You deserve it, Mr. Big and Confident!" With that, I stomped back to camp.

The sun was rising when I got back. I trudged into the camp gloomily. Brownkit was the only real friend I had for about 5 seconds! _I wish I never hurt him.. _"Redkit, where have you been!" Birdsong asked me.

"For a walk." I replied. Birdsong softened when she heard my tone. For a medicine cat, she was like a mother to me. "Well, you almost missed your apprentice ceremony. "Come now, it's going on."

I saw my litter mates getting their apprentice name. Fire_paw, _Rock_paw, _and so on. Sandsky's sharp green eyes burned my pelt like they always do. "Redkit." He called.

I walked slowly up to him. "Many cats have agreed you're way over 7 moons. That is why, I believe that in your past you were trained in your old clan. I will be your mentor for a short amount of time. Redkit, you will now be known as Redpaw." Sandsky bellowed., his deep voice echoing. "Redpaw! Redpaw..? Redpaw! REDPAW YEAH, GO REDPAW!" I heard my clan mates scream.

_So embarrassing, even though they're my clan mates. _

"But first, before you're an official apprentice, you have to show you have mastered the element in which our clan represents." He mewed. "Earth? Uhh…sure?" I had never tried mastering earth, but hey, now's the time to learn! I stiffened. I felt my gut tugging. I opened my eyes, to be welcomed by gasps, as a tornado swirled around me, and lightning striking right at me. "Oh my…" cats murmured.

Birdsong padded up to me. "It is clear! It is a sign from Skyclan! She is the one!" Birdsong yowled.

I stiffened, not because I was summoning anything, because all of the cats seemed like they were depending on me. "Oh no. Please no."

**How was that?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I felt myself breathing quickly. _Huff, puff, huff, puff. _ "No!" I screamed, still breathing quickly, and shallow. "Redpaw," Birdsong mewed to me softly, and wrapped her tail around me.

I pulled away. "Everything will be all right." Birdsong meowed gently. "No! It won't be! You can't depend on me…you just can't." I felt my eyes welling up with tears. "I'm a loser! That's why my old clan didn't want me."

"You don't know that." This time, Sandsky murmured. "Yes I do!" I argued. "You don't even know who your old clan was, much less what they thought about you."

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly, and wished that I could just disappear. Birdsong whispered something to Sandsky, and led him to her den.

Firepaw and Rockpaw came up to me. "Why don't you get some sleep, Redpaw." Firepaw mewed, nuzzling me. "Yeah, we hate to see you like this." Rockpaw added.

I nodded quickly, and sniffled. I found my paws taking me to the apprentice's den. I looked around. It was, amazing. The roof made purely out of leaves and sticks, and mud held together the logs for the walls. The nests were soft, feathers, leaves, and some grass.

I fell asleep, I mean who couldn't resist falling asleep here? This is when my dream came.

~The Dream~

Everything was perfect in my dream. Cats I didn't know, but seemed so familiar. Cats in Dawnclan that seemed so close, yet so far. There were fields, beautiful long grassy fields. I felt so at home here. That was until I over heard Sandsky and Birdsong talking about me.

Ok, I was still in the dream, and I was guessing that my super-powers let me do this.

"_We must treat her carefully." Birdsong advised. "I believe she is The Element." "She can't be. She's obviously from Lightningclan!" "No, she's not."_

"_There was a kit, a century ago, by the name of Blazekit. Blazekit was born into Breezeclan, the clan that the next Element would be born into. Blazekit's description matches Redpaw perfectly."_

"_Well, what happened to Blazekit?" Sandsky asked. Birdsong breathed heavily. "Some said she was kidnapped, others say that she ran away. I believe she was kidnapped by one of her clan mates because her parents and litter-mates were attacked by badgers specifically. They wanted her gone, so many cats wouldn't die because of her." _

"_And?" Sandsky mewed, curious. "They brought her to Waterclan territory, knowing that the Waterclan cats are the most hostile toward intruders." Birdsong replied. _

"_What happened next?" Sandsky pressed. "No one knows." "But, that's impossible, because she's from Lightningclan!" "Sandsky! She's not from Lightningclan. She mastered their element of Lightning and Storms already! After all Lightning comes first, then she learns Water, then Dark, then Dawn, and finally Breeze." _

"_Oooh.. now I see." Sandsky meowed._

…

I woke up. Birdsong padded over to me. "We need to talk." She mewed. I got up slowly. "Okay." She led outside the camp, near the Darkclan border. "Sandsky and I… think we figured out who your old clan was."

"Which one?"

"Breezeclan."

"Are there anymore Breezeclan cats?"

"No."

I stiffened. "Why not?" I asked. Birdsong sighed. "After The Element went missing, badgers attacked the camp. All of Breezeclan died. We believe you are the last living Breezeclan cat…The Element."

"The Element?" I questioned. Birdsong smiled. "I might as well tell you the story of The Element." "Thanks!" I replied. "Ok, here's the story. The Element is the… uh… clans hero, lets keep it at that. Every century another one of The Element's lives are reborn after he or she has died. Like the last living Element was in Breezeclan, and before that, Lightning clan." "And you think I'm The Element?" I almost laughed.

Birdsong smiled. "The one and only. This is only one of your lives that you're in right now. Now, back to the story!" "Kay." I replied. "Breezeclan, your clan, was attacked because badgers, -the mortal enemies of cats- , knew you were there. They always want to kill you, because they know you are the only thing standing in their way. But it wasn't like that this last 100 years."

"100 years?" I echoed. Birdsong sighed. "The Element disappeared 100 years ago. No one knows what happened. But obviously you came back! And praise Skyclan for that!"

My heart sank. _I can't be The Element. I'm…nothing._ If I was The Element (which I doubt) how could I have just left these people? "As I was saying, It wasn't like this the last 100 years. We have been In war against the badgers ever since you disappeared."

I couldn't stand this anymore. I raced away. And recklessly, jumped in a river. _Drown, drown! Let the clans save themselves! _"I see you are back." Meowed a familiar voice.

"Waya?" I called. "Short for Wayanti. Yes, I'm here child." "Oh Waya, Am I glad to see you!" Waya swam forward, looking like her usual self, blue, pretty, and fishy.

"Let's not talk here. You're not a Waterclan cat." She mewed. With that, she hit me with her flipper, sending me to my territory. This time I wasn't so lucky. I hit the ground with a loud _THUD. _

"Oof!" I yelped. I heard the trees rustling. I jumped up. A green- furred she-cat jumped out of the tree. I scanned her. Light green with a dark green under-belly, paws, and a tail tip. Her eyes were the most amazing sight. Glowing green that held an image from someone I knew, ever second they would change. I would see my Brothers, then my fosters mom, and the strange, yet so familiar cats I see in my dreams. Here ear's tips were forest green. She slid her claws out for me to see pure white claws with what looked like poison at the tip.

"You done?" She grinned. I looked up. "Waya?" I asked. She chuckled. "Not Waya, child. Emerald or as I am better known, Starfire." "Let me guess, a cat saw you and thought of the color emerald." She smiled. "A sharp one aren't you? I prefer to be called Emerald by you Dawnclan cats."

"Kay, Emerald." I replied. "Now, let's talk about you.."

**How was that? REVIEW FOR MORE!**


End file.
